MCF: Return of Valdronya
by trachie17
Summary: When the MCF girls visit their friends Mystery Incorporated they soon are visited by an old friend of the Scooby Gang learning of a Vampire's return. Only this time he's after Raina! The two teams team up in hopes of defeating the Vampire once and for all.
1. Main Cast

MCF: The Return of Valdronya

Summary: When the MCF girls visit their friends Mystery Incorperated they soon are visited by an old friend of the Scooby Gang learning of a Vampire's return. Only this time he's after Raina! The two teams team up in hopes of defeating the Vampire once and for all.

Cast:

MCF (Tracy/Raina, Emmy, Jessy, Daisy, Bella and Starz) (OC's/Fellow Authoresses)

Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter)

Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Nosedive (Mighty Ducks)

Cujo (Danny Phantom)

Mystery Inc. (Scooby Doo)

Valdronya (Scooby Doo)

Van Helsing (Scooby Doo)

Tricia Tennyson (OC)

Azula (Avatar Last Airbender)

Vector (Despicable Me)

Songs:

MCF theme-MCF

Almost There (Princess and the Frog)-Raina

Done With Monsters-MCF, Mystery Inc. Seamus, Riku, Nosedive, and Cedric

The Boys are Back (From High School Musical): Fred, Seamus, Riku, Shaggy, Nosedive and Cedric

Wouldn't Change a Thing (Camp Rock 2)-Seamus, Fred, Daphne and Tracy

If the World Should End (Spiderman turn off the Dark)-Raina and Cedric

Calling All the Monsters (A.N.T. Farm)-Tricia Tennyson

Scooby, Cujo and us-Shaggy, Tracy, Scooby and Cujo

Food Glorious Food! (Oliver) (Short Version)-Tracy, Shaggy, Cujo, Seamus and Scooby

Do You Want To Live Forever?-Raina and Vector

Bride of Valdrona- Azula, Vector, Tricia

If Only (Batman Brave and the Bold-Reprise)-Cedric and Raina

Done With Monsters Reprise-Mystery Case Files and Mystery Inc

Scooby Doo Theme (Either Original or Simple Plan's version)-MCF

5 Fingaz to the Face (Victorious)-Mystery Inc and MCF

Ideas for more songs welcome!


	2. Roadtrip!

MCF: The Return of Valdronya

Summary: When the MCF girls visit their friends Mystery Incorperated they soon are visited by an old friend of the Scooby Gang learning of a Vampire's return. Only this time he's after Raina! The two teams team up in hopes of defeating the Vampire once and for all.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Scooby Doo, Danny Phantom, Mighty Ducks, Harry Potter, Despicable Me, Avatar the Last Airbender, Despicable Me _or anything else that appears in this. Emmy, Jessy, Daisy, Bella, Raina and Starz all belong to themselves. Tracy and Tricia belong to me. Scooby-Doo related characters belong to _Warner Bros._

* * *

Chapter 1: Roadtrip!

We see a group of girls with a green ghost dog and four kids with a Great Dane. They were Mystery Case Files and Mystery Incorporated. A creature roars and Tracy, Shaggy, Scooby and Cujo scream and runs away with the others quickly following. Following with an evil laugh.

**The signature **_**Warner Brothers **_**logo appears on the screen and then fades away.**

**An original trachie17 fanmake**

**MCF: Return of Valdronya**

**Music starts to play as we hear girls giggling**

Tracy: **Walking down a darkened hallway.**  
**Everybody turns to look at you**  
**It's not because you're different**  
**It's just because you're so wicked cool**

Raina and Starzilla: **A sinister style, mystery with a smile.**  
**You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous**

**Emily Osment as Tracy Tennyson**

**Frank Welker as Scooby Doo and Fred Jones**

**Vyvan Pham as Jessy Krelborn**

Emmy, Daisy and Bella: **Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps.**  
**You can't ignore us**  
**This is where the cool kids rule**

**Mathew Lillard and Gavin DeGraw (Providing Singing voice) as Shaggy Rogers**

**Selena Gomez as Raina Clouseau**

**Grey De Lisle as Daphne Blake and Azula  
**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla**

**Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkly and Bets Malone (Providing singing voice)**

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**Robert Patterson as Cedric Diggory **

Tracy, Raina, Daisy, Starz, Emmy and Jessy:_** Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Come on, don't be shy**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**The party never dies**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Freaky, chic and fly**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Where villain bodies lie**_

**S. Scott Bullock as Cujo (Rob Paulson as Cujo's Speaking voice)**

**David Gallanger as Riku**

**Steve Mackell as Nosedive Flashblade**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha **

**Jeff Bennett as Vincent Van Helsing and Valdronya**

**Jason Segal as Vector  
**

* * *

**Written by trachie17 **

**Music by Generalhyna**

**Layouts and Animation by Emmydisney17 **

**Costumes by DisneyGal1234**

**Backgrounds by Detective88**

**Produced by Subuku No Jess and Starzilla**

**Directed by trachie17**

* * *

We find ourselves in a smoothie restaurant in Bellwood USA where a door opened up revealing the owner Mr. Eugene Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)

"Clouseau! Tennyson! Krelborn!" A voice called out to three girls "Get back to work stop messing around!"

We now see a group of three girls and a dog over by a table feeling exhausted.

The first was a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tanktop, a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau; daughter of Jacques and Nicole Clouseau.

The second was a 18 year old girl with brown eyes, black hair, a red baseball cap and pants, green shoes, a black shirt and a purple jacket; she's Subuku No Jess aka Jessy; daughter of Seymour and Audrey Krelborn

The third girl was an 18 year old girl with wavy brown hair, a black shirt, a pink jacket with the number 10 on it, blue jeans and shoes; she's Tracy Tennyson daughter of Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto with her was her dog Cujo.

"But we like just started our break…" Tracy said in protest as Mr. Krabs glared at her.

"I don't care Tennyson, as your working here you work under my rules." He snapped. "Time is Money! I don't even know how many times I've said that to Mr. Squidward and Spongebob."

"We'll get back to work right away sir." Raina said as Mr. Krabs muttered angrily as he left accepting Raina's response.

"So how many money do we have?" Jessy asked Raina.

"Well…from the amount to help pay for that old warehouse and the broken items and the Hoboken Zoo from that adventure with you know who…"

"Voldemort..?" Cujo asked confused as Tracy giggled.

"No Cujo, an old enemy which we vowed to never speak of again." Tracy said.

"Right, right…" Raina said. "Which leaves us to a total of…exactly…40.00" All three of the girls plus Cujo groaned at that in unison.

"We still need $460 dollars left." Jessy said.

"What do we do?" Tracy asked. "We don't have time to make that much money! Cujo and I got Mega-Monster Horror Movie Marathon to watch! Tonight they're showing all of _Halloween _movies with _The Woman in Black_ as the finale for tonight!" Tracy protested and Cujo nodded eagerly in agreement. "

"Yeah!" Cujo said in agreement as Raina and Jessy looked at the two.

"_Halloween _and _The Woman in Black_..?" Raina asked the two quizzically. "Didn't you two see those already?"

"Actually I think it was saw it but hide." Jessy said as Raina nodded in agreement.

"Hey! They happen to be really good! I've seen all of them! Well…not the second one…but I've seen all of them!"

"Well then we've gotta get to work if we have to get the job done and pay for the damages on our last case."

"Stupid Phantom." Tracy muttered **(And Read Birthday Adventure if you're curious on the reference under my profile!)**

"Come on Raina I'm going to convince Krabs to let us take the rest of the day off and then we can go dancing!" Jessy said. "Or…if bad luck comes…a mystery."

"Dancing!" Cujo said excitedly as he started to do dance moves and _La Cucaracha_ plays in the background causing everyone to laugh and Raina giggled at Cujo as music began to play and she put dishes away.

"I don't have time for dancing guys…" Raina told her friends.

Raina: **That's just gonna have to take a while…**

"How…long are we talking about here?" Jessy asked confused.

**Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style  
This old town can slow you down  
People taking the easy way**

Raina put down the dishes and grins looking at a nearby picture. It was an auditions picture of _Les Miserable's_ it cost only $100 for auditions. Raina figured with the money saved up along with the damages the girls had to pay they could pay for both the play and the damages.  
**  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
**

Raina places down the paper and turns to her friends and started to dance around the room while placing orders along with the girls.  
**  
Getting closer and closer every day  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care**  
**Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there**

Raina soon began to fantasize herself in the musical seeing herself as Fatine with Tracy as Cosette, Cedric (her boyfriend) as Valjean, Seamus as Marius (Tracy's boyfriend) Jessy as Eponine and their friends playing other roles. Raina starts to walk down pretend France.

Raina: **I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true  
You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"**  
**So I work real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way**

Raina now finds herself in an audition stage and finds a huge group of boys and girls in front of her. Raina finds herself not entirely pleased by this.  
**  
Just doing what I do  
Look out boys, I'm coming through**

Raina pushes herself through the kids as she sings.**  
**  
**And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People gonna come here from everywhere  
**  
When she arrives at the microphone she finds herself with a group of angry kids and Raina smiles sheepishly and leaves as she sings.

**And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there**

The scene dissolved into Raina back at the restaurant in her normal outfit again as gentle music plays as she sits with her friends. (Tracy is now behind the counter with Cujo and Jessy is sitting on the stool.)

**There's been trials and tribulations…  
You know I've had my share**

Raina grins as music picks up again  
**  
**Raina: **But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there**

Raina heads for the plates as Tracy hands her the food and heads to each customer and places the food down and spins in circles back to Tracy, Cujo and Jessy.

Raina: **I'm almost there!**

Then out of the blue four girls along with a group of boys entered the restaurant.

The first was a 16 year old girl with wavy black/brown hair with a pink star tattoo over her left eye, a white tanktop with a hot pink polo, blue pants and sandals; she's Starzilla.

The second was an 19 year old girl with buck teeth, chestnut brown hair, a purple shirt and fishing hat, blue pants and sandals; she's EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy.

The third was a 18 year old girl with dirty blonde/goldish hair, fair white skin with a kind face, brown eyes and she wore a grey T-shirt with a ninja chunin vest over it, green camouflage pants with deep pockets, black socks and brown combat boots; she's Arabella Kelly, Bella for short

The last girl was the newest member of Mystery Case Files, and she was a 17 and she had brown eyes, black hair, light tan skin and she wore a jade green shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with green stars designs in it; she's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy.

With them was, the girls boyfriends.

The first was a 17 year old boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, he wearing, red and gold clothes with a red and gold striped tie and black pants and shoes. This was Tracy's boyfriend.

The second was a 16 year old boy with messy short black hair, a grey headband with a symbol, pale skin, and he wore a dark blue shirt, dark blue shirt and shorts and sandals, he's Saskuse Uchicha. He was Daisy's boyfriend

The third was a 16 year old boy with blown back dirty blonde hair, gold eyes, a black tuxedo with a gold tie, and a green robe; he was Cedric Diggory. He's Raina boyfriend.

The fourth was a 16 year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers; he's Aaron1248 or Aaron for short he was Jessy's boyfriend

The fifth was a 16 year old boy with silver hair, a yellow tanktop with black markings, black wristbands and gloves, blue sweatpants and black and blue shoes; he was Riku. He was Starzilla's boyfriend.

The sixth and last boy with them was Emmy's boyfriend and the guys friend Nosedive Flashblade. **(Okay don't know how to describe him. Sorry!**)

"Like, hey guys." Tracy said grinning as Seamus swooped her around and kissed her.

"Hey to you too." Seamus said and Tracy giggled as Cujo rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jessy asked curious.

"Well we just got letters from our friends in Coolsville and I got yours right here if you want them Jess." Aaron said grinning and Jessy looked at him.

"Unless those letters contain 460 dollars…on second thought…I wanna see how Velma's doing." Raina said and Cedric laughed.

Cujo had torn open his letter and grins excitedly as a box of Scooby Snacks came out. "Scooby Snacks, Scooby Snacks!" Cujo said excitedly he began to eat the snacks.

"Hey! Velma is inviting us to go on a trip with them for the next couple days!"

"Vacation?" Tracy and Cujo asked in unison

"When was the last time we had an actual vacation?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know…" Starz said. "Normally ours is filled with monsters, ghosts and aliens."

"True…I guess I can take a break from working…" Raina said all of a sudden Mr. Krabs came bursting out of the door and glared at the four.

"You're not going anywhere! You still have to finish your shifts." Mr. Krabs snapped at the girls.

Raina, Jessy, Tracy and Cujo groaned at that Starz and Cedric grinned.

"How much do you guys have?"

"40 dollars in total from our pays and tips we got." Raina said groaning. Cedric grinned at Raina.

"Well…what if I said, the girls and I got jobs as well…and the boys and I got jobs with the Specialists (Winx Club) at the smoothie shop down the street to help get the money to pay for everything and I mean everything." Cedric said hinting for Raina and her eyes widened in shock as he showed her the money.

"Oh, Dios mío esto es ideal, justo la cantidad correcta de Cedric!" Raina said excitedly. "Gracias!" (**Translation 'Oh my god this is perfect! Just the right amount Cedric!)**

"No problemo." Cedric said laughing as Raina turned to her friends.

"Well amigas looks like we're taking a vacation!" Raina said and her friends cheered as Tracy, Raina, Jessy turned to Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs we quit!" Jessy said as she turned to her friends. "Well gang lets go to Coolsville!" She announced.

"Road trip!" Tracy and Cujo said in unison as with a speed of light they came back within seconds in vacation outfits the others laughed at this.

"Let's go!" Daisy cheered as they headed out the door as they left a _very _stunned Mr. Krabs. Tracy went back along with Cujo and grinned.

"See ya in a week or two for the annual Tennyson dinner!" Tracy said as she giggled and then left with Cujo.

"Aloha!" Cujo added as the two of them laughed with glee.


	3. Done with Monsters

MCF: The Return of Valdronya

Summary: When the MCF girls visit their friends Mystery Incorporated they soon are visited by an old friend of the Scooby Gang learning of a Vampire's return. Only this time he's after Raina! The two teams team up in hopes of defeating the Vampire once and for all.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Scooby Doo, Danny Phantom, Mighty Ducks, Harry Potter, Despicable Me, Avatar the Last Airbender, Despicable Me _or anything else that appears in this. Emmy, Jessy, Daisy, Bella, Raina and Starz all belong to themselves. Tracy and Tricia belong to me. Scooby-Doo related characters belong to _Warner Bros._

* * *

Chapter 2: Done with Monsters

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No Cujo we're not." Emmy said as the gang were now all loaded in the car.

"Are we there yet now?" Tracy asked.

"No we're not! Now let me drive!" Emmy snapped at the two as Jessy leaned back in her seat.

"Ah finally no more monsters, no more cases, just hanging out with Mystery Inc and enjoy a nice time in Coolsville."

"And no Tricia or any aliens or ghosts to come after us as well…mostly me." Tracy added.

"I wonder what the Gang are doing right now." Raina said wondering what their friends were up too right now.

* * *

Meanwhile in Coolsville…

"AAAHH! RUN SCOOB!" A voice cried out which belonged to Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers along with him was Great Dane named Scooby Doo also his best friend. They were currently running through the streets from a huge ghostly dragon. Ahead of them was their friends Fred Jones and Daphne Blake who were holding ends of a long rope and high up on a balcony was Velma Dinkley who was currently holding a rope that had a net ready for when the dragon was caught by them. Shaggy and Scooby ran over the rope and the dragon headed towards the rope.

"NOW VELMA!" Fred yelled as a Velma released the rope capturing the dragon as Daphne and Fred tied up the dragon.

"Yes! We caught the dragon!" Fred cheered as he turned to Shaggy and Scooby who were shaken with fear. "Great job guys!"

"Like…No problem Freddy." Shaggy said shaking as the two whimpered in fear.

* * *

Minutes later cops were surrounded by the dragon as unknown to them the gang had arrived noticing the scene.

"Hey what's going on?" Starzilla asked confused.

"Come on guys let's check it out!" Emmy said as they all piled out of the van with only Tracy and Cujo staring at what the cops are surrounding.

"Is that…" Tracy asked as she gulped. "A dragon..?" She asked as she looked at Cujo and the two gulped in unison.

"Like come on Cujo, we can't just stay here." Tracy said.

"Now's the time to unmask who this guy is." Fred said.

"Need help?" Emmy asked from behind.

"Emmy, Raina, Tracy, Starz, Daisy, Bella, and Jessy!" Daphne exclaimed hugging.

"And Cujo too hehehe." Cujo said giggling as Scooby looked at his friend excitedly.

"Rujo!"

"Scooby!" Cujo exclaimed as the two ran towards each other and tackled each other.

"You guys got here just in time, we are about to unmask this meddling dragon. Wanna do it with me Em?"

"With pleasure." Emmy said as the two headed to the Dragon and took off the head and everyone gasped minus Tracy because the person in there was identical to Tracy, she had brunette wavy hair, green eyes, a red t-shirt and a black short-sleeve shirt over it, she wore dark blue pants and green boots. This was Tricia Tennyson. Tracy's evil twin sister.

"Tricia?" Tracy asked as Tricia looked at her sister.

"What are _you _doing here?" Tricia demanded.

"Came to visit Mystery Inc." Tracy said as she narrowed her eyes. "What are _you _doing here?" Tracy asked glaring at her sister.

"Stealing priceless ancient artifacts from the Coolsville museum and scaring locals by posing as a dragon." A cop answered for her as Tricia crossed her arms.

"I think I got it taken control of here officer. I've dealt with my sister before." Tracy said explaining to the officer.

"I've would've gotten away with…if it wasn't…"

"'Us, Meddling kids.'" Both Mystery Inc and MCF said in unison before giggling all having heard it several times before.

"And that blasted dog too!" Tricia grumbled.

* * *

After things were cleared up Tracy had called her father and Ben ordered her to take care of her until their vacation was over. Which really made Tracy annoyed later they were at a local restaurant enjoying lunch with the gang.

"Oh it's so good that you're here." Daphne said hugging Raina, Jessy and Starz.

"Nice to see you too Daph." Starz said rolling her eyes.

"Things have happened a lot since you guys have been here." Velma added.

"Things happened a lot to us too." Daisy said agreeing. "Especially Tracy..."

"I'll bet what with her sister being evil and all." Fred said.

"Fred!" Daphne scolded.

"What?" Fred asked confused.

Over at another table Tracy, Shaggy, Cujo and Scooby all had food in front of them and grinned at one another then at the food.

"One."

"Rwo."

"Three!" Tracy said as the four began eating the sandwiches they made.

"Hey gang look at this!" Fred said as he read something from the table.. "There's a Renaissance fair not that far from here around 50 miles. Wanna go?"

"Oooh Renaissance fair that's sounds really interesting, dressing up in those cute dresses…" Daphne said excitedly. "Let's go!" Everyone nodded in agreement all really excited.

"Well gang looks like we're going on a vacation…together!" Emmy announced.

"Someone should tell the guys we're going." Cedric said referring to Tracy, Shaggy, Cujo and Scooby.

"I'll do it…hey guys!" Seamus called out to his girlfriend and the four stopped eating and turned to the others. "Finish up eating! We're going on vacation." He told them which made the four confused.

* * *

When they finished eating they had all gathered up in the Mystery Machine with Tricia stuck in the back with Cujo, Scooby and the boys.

"This is going to be great all of us going to be hanging out together and the best part no mysteries!" Tracy said with glee.

"Yeah…fun." Tricia muttered annoyed.

"Ugh…Daph do we have to listen to show tunes?" Aaron asked annoyed hearing the music.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with show tunes. Plus they totally pass time very quickly. Right guys?" She asked looking at Velma, Raina, Starz, Bella and Daisy who wasn't listening to what Daphne said.

"Huh? Did we miss something?" Bella asked.

"Well all I want is plenty of sunshine." Daphne said smiling.

"Well there's only one thing the four of us don't want on this vacation." Shaggy said referring to Tracy, Scooby and Cujo.

"You said it Shaggy!" Tracy said in agreement as music began to play.

Shaggy: **I don't want no ghouls or nothing scary!**

Shaggy did a motion of a creepy crawler towards Scooby and Cujo.

Shaggy: **No apparitions giving me a fright!**

Shaggy turned to Tracy and screamed in terror as Tracy was in her ghost form. Tracy giggled as she transformed back.

Tracy: **Don't want nothing I need to bury!**

Both: **Or creatures that go bursting in the night!**

Daphne: **No poltergeists or nothing supernatural!**

Shaggy and Tracy turns to Daphne and Jessy who were wearing scary monster heads making Shaggy and Tracy scared from it as the two removed the heads revealing only Daphne and Jessy

Daphne and Jessy: **No jumping beasts that sneaks up from behind!**

Seamus: **No ghosts that rattle chains!**

Starzilla and Bella: **Or things that eat your brains!**

Shaggy, Daphne, Tracy, Jessy, Starz, Bella: **No things that make me scared out of my mind!**

All (Minus Tricia): **We're finally on vacation!  
And going someplace new!**

Cujo and Scooby: **Relax and Relaxation!**

All (Minus Tricia): **Is all we're going to do!**

Fred: **I don't want no Zombies or Kooks!  
My friends we're finally done!**

Emmy: **With all them goblins and spooks!  
**  
Emmy and Fred: **That kept us on the run!**

Raina, Starz and Velma: **We're gonna be cool as cukes  
Our monster days are done!  
No more demonic beasts or nothing!**

Cujo: **It's time to relax**

Tracy: **And that's what we're gonna do!**

All (Minus Tricia): **Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo.  
Doobie, doop, doop, doop, doop, doop,  
Doo, Doo, Doo  
Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo,  
Doobie, Doop Doop, Do.**

Velma: **No more frown,  
We're going down the road now  
Keep that metal pedal towards the floor!**

Shaggy and Tracy looked down noticing that they were on a bridge and at the bottom was a river.

Shaggy: **We haven't got a clue**

Tracy gulped nervously both feeling sick.

Tracy: **Where we're heading through!**

All (Minus Tricia): **But it's someplace we've never been before!**

Fred and Seamus hands Shaggy and Tracy food and they started to eat it feeling better.

All (Minus Tricia): **Cruising down the highway!  
Free without a care!**

Daisy: **It feels so bizarre because there's no  
Werewolves anywhere!**

Sasuke: **Don't want no dragons or freaks!**

Tricia glared at him as she transformed into a ghost ready to punch him Sasuke gulped nervously.

Sasuke: **And no crazy evil sprits**

Nosedive: **I don't want no phantom that shrieks  
Haunting us every night.**

Daphne and Raina: **I don't want no Comic-Con Geeks.  
Walking up out of the blue  
Dressed up like bats and 7 foot rats  
Chasing me down and saying "How do you do?"**

All (Minus Tricia): **Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo.  
Doobie, doop, doop, doop, doop, doop,  
Doo, Doo, Doo  
Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo,  
Doobie, Doop Doop, Do.**

Shaggy, Cujo, Scooby, and Tracy went up and looked out.

Shaggy: **Lift your head up High!  
Let it wave goodbye**

Tracy: **To them Gremlins and Monsters Galore!**

Cedric and Daphne joined the two smiled at them.

Cedric, Daphne and Tracy: **Tell them all we're gone!  
Cause we're moving on!  
And we ain't coming back here anymore!**

All (Minus Tricia): **Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo.  
Doobie, doop, doop, doop, doop, doop,  
Doo, Doo, Doo  
Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo,  
Doobie, Doop Doop, Do.**

"Oh why me..?" Tricia asked groaning as Seamus looked at her.

"Well if you haven't done what you did…"

"Can't it Finnigan..!" Tricia snapped annoyed.

"Your sister's real something Tracy." Sasuke said to Tracy.

"You should've seen her when we were kids…One time..." Tricia's eyes widened in horror and glared at Tracy.

"DON'T TELL THAT STORY SIS!" Tricia yelled at her.

"See? Show tunes really do help past time!" Daphne said smiling.

"Look up ahead! I think I see the fair!" Jessy said pointing ahead.

"Let's go Gang!" Fred said as they continued to drive to the fair. Not knowing what's going to happen next.


End file.
